


Stopping Thanos and Changing History

by angelgirl3686



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Time Travel, watch the movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgirl3686/pseuds/angelgirl3686
Summary: With the chances of Thanos winning increasing, Stephen Strange decides to take a huge risk and change history.  He starts by sending two groups to a location outside of time.  While there these individuals will watch movies and learn what they can do to change everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be fairly true to the MCU. It diverges at the end of Civil War and Infinity War will be referenced but will not actually occur.

Dr. Stephen Strange sat back in his chair and let the time stone comfort him. There was simply not enough time to prepare an adequate defense against Thanos. But to get the time that was needed, he would have to drastically alter history. But if he didn't take the chance, billions of people were going to die.  
With his mind made up, the Sorcerer Supreme stood up and began making his way to the library. He was going to need Wong's help.  
***********  
Howard Stark glanced around the conference table at Peggy, the Colonel and the Howling Commandos. Everything looked normal (or as normal as it ever got here). But something felt off. There was a tingling in his fingers like he had just blown up another experiment. As Howard finally decided to go check his lab and make sure everything was turned off, a blast cut through the room and knocked everyone backwards. Howard only had a moment to take note of a strange green mist floating around the room before he lost consciousness.  
***********  
Bucky and Rhodey sat back with the rest of the team as Tony and Steve yelled at each other about their latest mission. Ever since the Civil War had ended with half of the team on probation while the other half worked to settle the Accords, Bucky and Rhodey's best friends had been fighting nearly constantly. The two men gave each other a glance before standing up and going to separate the two men. Honestly, everything would be much easier if the two would just kiss and make up.  
Before the men were able to reach Tony and Steve, a green glow surrounded everyone and a blast shook the Tower. Bucky was able to stay awake long enough to find Steve before passing out.  
***********  
Steve pushed Tony off of him and onto his side before standing up to check on the rest of his team. As he moved towards Rhodey and Bucky, he caught sight of a pretty woman laying next to a rather familiar looking man. He took a quick look to check that Tony was the man he moved before moving back towards Bucky who was starting to wake up.  
"Hey, Buck," Steve reached down to help pull his friend to his feet. "I think we have a problem."  
Bucky tossed Steve a look that called Steve an idiot without saying a word. Steve simply turned Bucky towards the room behind the Soldier.  
"What the hell?"  
He could easily see the Avengers scattered around him but beyond that he could see all of those that he remembered from World War II. He would blame Tony for this mess if it weren't for the fact that Tony hadn't been in his lab that day.

Steve* moved his arm slowly to his side, reaching for Bucky* who had been sitting next to him at the conference table. When he felt Bucky's* arm, he took a moment to take a breath before sitting up so he wouldn't puke on his friend. As he glanced up, he let out a startled sound that jolted several of the people around him.  
"Who are you?!"  
His double shared a glance with a man who looked like Bucky* with longer hair before answering his question. "I am you, just from the...future, I think?"


	2. Chapter 2

There was an invisible line drawn across the room. On one side stood the Avengers while on the other stood the Howling Commandos. Both sides were yelling at the other while Colonel Phillips and Peggy Carter were trying to get everyone to shut up so they could find out what was going on. Finally, Steve turned towards the Avengers and grabbed Tony while covering his mouth. (Tony had been one of the loudest in the group.)  
Both groups slowly quieted down while they stared at Steve and waited to see what he would do next. Tony was simply trying to get Steve to let him go while pretending he wasn't thrilled about being held against Steve. Once Steve was sure that everyone had calmed down, he pushed Tony to the floor and sat next to him. He gave everyone a pointed look and waited until all of the Avengers and Commandos had sat down before starting to talk.  
"Alright. I am going to introduce everyone so that we can calm down and try to figure out what is going on here. My current team is called the Avengers. We are from early 2018. Obviously, I am Steve Rogers or Captain America. This is Tony Stark or Iron Man. He is Howard's son." Steve leaned over and apologized to Tony briefly for bringing up Howard like that before continuing on.   
"The Winter Soldier is Bucky Barnes." Both Steve* and Bucky* jolted in their seat even though they both recognized the darker man.  
"Natasha Romanov is the Black Widow and Clint Barton is Hawkeye. Colonel James Rhodes or Rhodey is War Machine." The Howling Commandos took a moment to check out the military man in front of them before Steve continued on with his new team. "Dr. Bruce Banner is also known as the Hulk. Please don't make him angry. I am not sure this room is large enough for all of us as well as the Hulk. Although, I am not sure how Bruce or Thor got here as they weren't with us when the explosion happened. Scott Lang is known as Antman and Sam Wilson is the Falcon."  
Steve glanced at his team as he decided how to approach the rest of his teammates. "Thor is the Norse God of Thunder. Vision is...unique. He is extremely powerful and a large portion of his abilities come from the stone in his head. T'Challa is the current King of Wakanda and is also the Black Panther. Wanda Maximoff is commonly known as the Scarlet Witch and Peter Parker is called Spider-Man."  
Steve glanced around to make sure that he hadn't forgotten anyone before turning to his past self and former teammates. "Alright. Avengers, these are the Howling Commandos. Obviously, you know who Steve and Bucky are. We also have Howard Stark, Peggy Carter and Colonel Chester Phillips. The other Commandos are Timothy Dugan, we called him Dum-Dum. We also have Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, James Falsworth and Jacques Dernier."  
He leaned back against the wall behind him as he finished the introductions before turning to Tony. "Any ideas about how we got here?"  
Tony rubbed his hands over his face, feeling the eyes of his dad but trying to ignore him for the time being. He finally turned to Bruce. "I wasn't working on anything that could do this, were you? I think I remember a green mist but might have just imagined it."  
"You may not have imagined it. I remember a green color when the room exploded." Tony reluctantly turned his eyes to Howard and thought about what a green mist could mean.  
Bruce finally cleared his throat. He leaned forward so he could see Tony clearer around Rhodey. "I may have an idea. I really hope I am wrong though. There is one person that we know that uses a specific type of magic that gives off a green...glow."  
"You mean Stephen Strange, right? But he never makes mistakes like this."  
"That's because it wasn't a mistake." The Avengers and Howling Commandos all jumped to their feet as two men stepped through a portal into the room.   
The Sorcerer Supreme moved his hand across the room and a large selection of chairs and couches appeared surrounding a very large television. He led Wong to the nearest armchairs and took a seat. He waited until everyone else was seated before starting to talk.  
"My name is Dr. Stephen Strange. I am the current Sorcerer Supreme which basically means that I monitor the mystical aspects of the world and attempt to protect people from mystical threats. This is my associate, Wong. We have brought you all from your times to attempt to change history and protect the future. There is a threat coming called Thanos. If we are not prepared to stop him, he will be able to wipe out billions of people around the world. I am hoping that the two greatest teams in the last 100 years can work together to come up with a plan to put a stop to Thanos permanently."  
Dum-Dum leaned forward as Dr. Strange leaned back into his seat. "How are we supposed to come up with any plan with no real information on the threat? The only reason we do so well against HYDRA is because our Captain was able to gather so much information and lay it out for our team."  
Wong answered for Dr. Strange. "There is a spell that we used that will enable you to see a series of events from the past, the present and the future that should help you gain enough information to formulate an adequate plan."  
Bucky* interrupted before Wong could continue. "You do know that this all sounds crazy, right? Do you have any proof for anything that you are saying?"  
Dr. Strange stood up and motioned for Wong to join him. "Absolutely. The first series of events that you will witness will be based on your time with the Howling Commandos as well as a few related events. You should see enough to know that we are not lying about our abilities and what we can do. While you watch, Wong and I must return to the Sanctum Santorum. If you need food, it shall appear at the table in the corner. Restrooms are through the two doors behind us. We will return after you finish watching your events to discuss the events and start making plans."  
Everyone watched as Dr. Strange waved his hand at the television before leading Wong through another portal.


	3. Captain America: The First Avenger Pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have company coming tomorrow so will not get the next chapter up for at least five days. But I wanted to get this chapter done before tomorrow. Enjoy!

"Is he always so vague?" Howard glanced at the group from the future. While Dr. Strange's explanation did answer a few questions, it left him with a lot more unanswered.  
"Most of the time." Bruce settled back on his couch between Natasha and Thor as everyone settled down around the television. Although most of the group seemed to accept that no one was a threat to anyone else, the two teams had still separated themselves although Steve* and Bucky* sat nearest the Avengers with Howard beside them.  
Once the two groups were quiet, the television began to play.

 **The screen began with a slightly foggy look before the form of a man began to be clear. A vehicle pulled to a stop in front of him and he was quickly joined by two new men.**  
**"Are you the guys from Washington?" ******  
**"You get many other visitors out here?" ******  
**"How long have you been on site?" ******  
**"Since this morning. A Russian oil team called it in about 18 hours ago." As the men talk, they start walking. The snowy landscape makes it hard to see much beyond the three men." ******  
**"How come nobody spotted it before? ******  
**"It’s really not that surprising. This landscape’s changing all the time. You got any ideas what this thing is exactly?" In the distance, a light becomes clearer. ******  
**"I don’t know. It’s probably a weather balloon." ******  
**"I don’t think so. You know we don’t have the equipment for a job like this." ****  
**"How long before we can start craning it out?" **  
**"I don’t think you quite understand. You guys are gonna need one hell of a crane!" **  
**As the three men reach their destination, there are many people walking around with lights looking at something. The three men look up at what can clearly be described as some sort of man made plane. A tool is used to cut into the hull of the ship to allow the SHIELD representatives to look around the plane. ****************

********** **

"Wait a minute. What is this? That Sorcerer said this would be related to us and the Commandos but we were never anywhere with snow like that." Steve* glanced over at the future version of himself who was sitting between Bucky and Tony.  
"I think this is the Valkyrie. It is a plane that belonged to Red Skull. It is how I came to be in the future. I'm not sure why it would start here though. This was kind of the end of things for me with the Howling Commandos."  
Tony leaned back against Rhodey so he could look at Steve. "This seems to be in movie format. Movies often start at a future event and then go back to the beginning to provide context."  
Once everyone settled back down, the television began playing again.

 **Men began lowering themselves into the plane through the hole that had been cut. ******  
**"Base, we're in. What is this?" As one of the men nearly slips, he is warned, "careful." ******  
**The men begin walking around before spotting something in the ice that catches their attention. ******  
**"Lieutenant! What is it?" ******  
**"My God! Base, give me a line to the Colonel." ****  
**"It’s 3 a.m., sir." **  
**"I don’t care what time it is." His flashlight clearly shows Captain America's shield frozen in the ice. "This one’s waited long enough." ************

********** **

"Holy crap!" Bucky* looks at his Steve* before turning to the future Steve. "Were you frozen?! How are you alive? How am I with you then?"  
Peggy and the rest of the Commandos watched Steve, hoping that they could prevent this from happening in their time. Dr. Strange may have been focused on Thanos, but Steve* was their friend and leader. They would do everything they could to protect him.  
Steve glances at Bucky before deciding to keep information on the Winter Soldier to the bare minimum. "I was frozen. The serum kept me alive until I was found. And I came across you after I had been awake for a while. Hopefully one of the movies will explain it. If they don't, I will tell you about it later."  
Natasha stood up then, deciding to give the past versions of her friends a few minutes to absorb this information. "I am going to grab something to eat. Clint, you coming?"  
Most of those sitting followed the Widow to the table and watched in awe as a variety of foods appeared. Everyone took advantage of the plates and grabbed enough to keep even Thor happy while they watched the rest of the movie.

 **The screen opens with words at the bottom: March 1942 Tønsberg, Norway. ******  
**A villager is running towards a church. He gets inside and closes the door behind him. ******  
**"They have come for it!" ******  
**"They have before." ******  
**"Not like this." ******  
**"Let them come. They will never find it." ******  
**A rumbling sound is heard outside and the two men look around. A machine is used to tear open the front door and rocks fall on the villager, killing him. The old man moves debris off of the villager. As he is doing that, a car pulls up with the HYDRA symbol on the hood. The legs of a man can be seen walking towards the church while indoors, HYDRA agents are attempting to open a coffin. ******  
**"Open it! Quickly, before he…" Footsteps interrupt the man that is talking. A man can be seen in the destroyed entrance of the church and the old man stares up at him from the ground. **  
**"It has taken me a long time to find this place. You should be commended. Help him up." **  
**The old man is helped to his feet and he stands before Johann Schmidt. **************

********** **

"Apparently this has already happened so he already has this cube." Colonel Phillips is eager to gain more information about HYDRA and Red Skull. Any information can help stop the madman before he kills or tortures any more of his soldiers.  
Peggy and Howard both glance at Steve* but he simply shrugs at them. The first he had seen Schmidt had been when he was saving Bucky. And he wasn't told anything about an event like this after he was chosen to receive the serum.  
"This was in Norway, right? Maybe when we get back, we can search for this town. Get some information about what he was doing there if the movie doesn't tell us."

 **"I think that you are man of great vision. And in this way we are much alike." ******  
**"I am nothing like you." ******  
**"No, of course. But what others see as superstition, you and I know to be a science." ******  
**"What you seek is just a legend." ******  
**"Then why make such an effort to conceal it?" ******  
**Schmidt takes his hat off and begins walking towards the tomb that the others had been trying to open. He easily slides the top off and peers inside. He takes a glass cube from the hands of the skeleton inside. "The Tesseract was the jewel of Odin’s treasure room.** **Schmidt looks at the glass cube in his hands before deliberately dropping it. The cube shatters as it hits the hard floor. "It’s not something one buries. But I think it is close, yes?" ********"I cannot help you." ******  
**"No. But maybe you can help your village. You must have some friends out there. Some…some little grandchildren perhaps. I have no need for them to die." ******  
**The old man can see movement outside before barely gesturing towards the wall behind Schmidt. Schmidt walks to the carving of a tree and begins to study it.** "Yggdrasil. Tree of the world. Guardian of wisdom and fate, also." ******Schmidt pushes a hidden button and a box slides out of the wall. He opens the box and there is a bright blue glow. "And the Führer digs for trinkets in the desert. You have never seen this, have you?" ****  
**"It’s not for the eyes of ordinary men." **  
**"Exactly." He closes the box and looks up. "Give the order to open fire." **  
**A HYDRA officer answers. "Jawohl! (Yes!)" **  
**Schmidt begins to leave as the old man speaks to him. Schmidt turns back to look at him. ****"Fool! You cannot control the power you hold. You will burn!" **  
**"I already have." He pulls a gun and shoots the old man. The camera then zooms in on the HYDRA symbol on his coat. **  
**************************

The television pauses as the two teams look at each other. Thor is the first to speak up.  


"This evil man had a great deal of knowledge of my father and our ways. That is very concerning." Thor seems to be choosing his words carefully. "If one such item that once belonged to my father has been found hidden here, there may be others."  


Steve glances over at Steve* and Bucky* before looking at Tony and Bucky. "That may be what Dr. Strange is wanting us to learn. If there is such a major threat coming, learning about these items may help us win this big fight."  


Tony looks around at his dad and Bruce. "We need to start taking notes. And coming up with some ideas. This Thanos has a huge advantage on us right now. We need to start preparing now before we finish watching these movies."  



	4. Chapter 4

**[In New York, at the enrollment facility.]  
4F Doctor: [off-screen] O’Connel, Michael. Kaminsky, Henry.   
Steve Rogers: Boy, a lot of guys getting killed over there.   
4F Doctor: [off-screen] Rogers, Steven.   
[Steve puts down the newspaper he is reading]   
Enlistment Guy: It kind of makes you think twice about enlisting, huh?   
Steve Rogers: Nope.   
[as Steve is standing half naked in front of the doctor to examine him for enlistment]   
4F Doctor: Rogers. What did your father die of?   
Steve Rogers: Mustard gas. He was in the hundred and seventh infantry. I was hoping I could be assigned…   
4F Doctor: Your mother?   
Steve Rogers: She was a nurse in a TB ward. Got hit, couldn’t shake it. [the doctor looks at Steve’s file which shows he has a long list of health issues]   
4F Doctor: Sorry, son.   
Steve Rogers: Look, just give me a chance.   
4F Doctor: You’d be ineligible on your asthma alone.   
Steve Rogers: Is there anything you can do?   
4F Doctor: I’m doing it. I’m saving your life. [He stamps the card 4F.] **

The Howling Commandos seemed stunned. They had heard the stories about how Steve used to look but seeing it was something completely different.   
Steve* seemed to notice their looks as he rolled his eyes. "I told you that I was smaller than Agent Carter when I was chosen. I really wasn't lying."  
Thor seemed just as fascinated as everyone else. "It is a remarkable change though. Especially as I was told that the change was nearly instantaneous. The serum was very powerful and could have done terrible things if its secrets had not been lost."

**[later, Steve is at the movie theater]  
[a commercial about the war is playing before the movie]   
Commercial Announcer: War continues to ravage Europe. But help is on the way. Every able-bodied young man is lining up to serve his country. Even little Timmy is doing his part collecting scrap metal. Nice work, Timmy!   
Loud Jerk: Who cares? Play the movie already!   
Steve Rogers: [quietly] Hey, you wanna show some respect?   
Commercial Announcer: Meanwhile, overseas, our brave boys are showing the Axis powers that the price freedom is never too high.   
Loud Jerk: Let’s got! Get on with it! Hey, just start the cartoon!   
Steve Roger: Hey buddy, you wanna shut up?!   
[the guy gets up and looks at him]   
Commercial Announcer: Together with Allied forces, we’ll face any threat, no matter the size.   
[getting beaten in an alley by the loud jerk that was disturbing everyone at the cinema]   
Loud Jerk: You just don’t know when to give up, do you?   
Steve Rogers: I can do this all day. [and attacks the guy again]   
James Barnes: Hey! Pick on someone your own size.   
[after saving Steve from getting any further beatings by the loud jerk]   
James Barnes: Sometimes, I think you like getting punched.   
Steve Rogers: I had him on the ropes.   
[picks up Steve’s enlistment form from the ground]   
James Barnes: How many times is this?   
[reading from the enlistment form]   
James Barnes: Oh, you’re from Paramus now? You know it’s illegal to lie on the enlistment form. And seriously, Jersey?   
Steve Rogers: You get your orders?   
James Barnes: The one-o-seventh. Sergeant James Barnes. Shipping out for England first thing tomorrow.   
Steve Rogers: I should be going.   
James Barnes: Come on, man. My last night! Gotta get you cleaned up.   
Steve Rogers: Why? Where are we going?   
James Barnes: The future.   
[he hands him the newspaper he was holding, Steve opens it to see the ad for World Exposition Of Tomorrow, 1943] **

Tony started laughing. "Oh my god! I don't know which is funnier! Steve, you talk a big talk about picking your fights and all that mess...and look at you. Starting a fight just because you can! And the World Expo! All of you jerks gave me crap about the Stark Expo."  
Bucky started laughing as Steve tried to defend himself. He had always thought it was funny when Steve would get mad about the Avengers (Tony especially) starting a fight or getting involved when the odds were against them. Steve meant well but was a huge hypocrite about some things.  
The Colonel finally told Steve to sit back and shut up as he was the worst at following orders on the field out of all of the Howling Commandos.

**James Barnes: I don’t see what the problem is. You’re about to be the last eligible man in New York. You know, there’s three and a half million women here.  
Steve Rogers: Well, I’d settle for just one.   
James Barnes: Good thing I took care of that.   
[He waves to the dates, Connie and Bonnie, he’s lined up]   
Connie: Hey, Bucky!   
Steve Rogers: What did you tell her about me?   
James Barnes: Only the good stuff.   
[music starts playing]   
Expo Announcer: Welcome to the Modern Marvels Paviliion and the World of Tomorrow. A greater world. A better world.   
Connie: Oh, my God! It’s starting!   
Mandy: Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Howard Stark!   
[Howard enters the stage and kisses the announcer] **

"Howard, really?" Peggy looked at Howard with a look that told everyone that she had seen far too much of the playboy at work.  
Howard shrugged uncomfortably. He wasn't really embarrassed but it was slightly awkward seeing that in front of the man who would be his son. He was not sure what their relationship had been like but couldn't imagine that Tony appreciated seeing that.  
Rhodey just sighed and nudged his friend. Apparently that was something else the two Starks had in common. Both were huge playboys before they settled down. (If there was one thing Tony had respected about Howard, it was his devotion to his wife. Maria Stark had been the light of the Stark family for both Stark men.)

**Random Woman: I love you, Howard!  
Howard Stark: [addressing the audience at the World Exposition fair] Ladies and gentlemen, what if I told you that in just a few short years, your automobile won’t even have to touch the ground at all.   
[the female helpers take the wheels of the car on stage]   
Howard Stark: Yes. Thanks, Mandy. [addressing the audience again] With Stark robotic reversion technology, you’ll be able to do just that.   
[he turns on the switch of his machine and the car starts to hover off the ground]   
James Barnes: Holy cow.   
[the robots making the car hover suddenly malfunction and the car falls back on stage]   
Howard Stark: I did say a few years, didn’t I?   
[everyone laughs]   
[Steve disappears, and Bucky notices]   
James Barnes: Hey, Steve, what do you say we treat these girls…   
[at a recruitment center]   
Woman: [to her male company, pulling him away from a mirror making him look like a soldier] Come on, soldier.   
[Steve steps in front of the mirror but he’s too short to fill out the face]   
James Barnes: Come on. You’re kind of missing the point of a double date. We’re taking the girls dancing.   
Steve Rogers: You go ahead. I’ll catch up with you.   
James Barnes: You’re really gonna do this again?   
Steve Rogers: Well, it’s a fair. I’m gonna try my luck.   
James Barnes: As who? Steve from Ohio? They’ll catch you. Or worse, they’ll actually take you.   
Steve Rogers: Look, I know you don’t think I can do this.   
James Barnes: This isn’t a back alley, Steve. It’s war!   
Steve Rogers: I know it’s a war. You don’t have to tell me.   
James Barnes: Why are you so keen to fight? There are so many important jobs.   
Steve Rogers: What am I gonna do? Collect scrap metal…   
James Barnes: Yes!   
Steve Rogers: …in my little red wagon.   
James Barnes: Why not?   
Steve Rogers: I’m not gonna sit in a factory, Bucky.   
James Barnes: I don’t…   
Steve Rogers: Bucky, come on! There are men laying down their lives. I got no right to do any less than them. That’s what you don’t understand. This isn’t about me.   
James Barnes: Right. Cause you got nothing to prove.   
Connie: Hey, Sarge! Are we going dancing?   
James Barnes: [he turns to the girls] Yes, we are. [back to Steve] Don’t do anything stupid until I get back.   
Steve Rogers: How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you.   
James Barnes: You’re a punk.   
[he walks back towards Steve and hugs him goodbye]   
Steve Rogers: Jerk. Be careful.   
[as James is walking away]   
Steve Rogers: Don’t win the war till I get there!   
James Barnes: [He salutes then starts to walk away] Come on girls. They’re playing our song. **

"You do realize that you come of as a bit of a jerk, right?" Tony looked beside him at Steve and Bucky.   
Steve didn't look at Bucky as he knew his oldest friend had hated what he had done during this time. "Yeah. I know. I felt like I needed to prove something because my dad was so well respected in the military. Plus, I don't like backing down from a fight."  
"You're unbelievable." Tony shook his head as he thought about the men who had to serve who would have traded places with Steve in a heartbeat. But he also had to admit (if only to himself) that he admired Steve for sticking with something that was so important. 

**[Steve is in a medical examination room when a nurse whispers something inaudible to Young Doctor]  
Young Doctor: Wait here.   
Steve Rogers: Is there a problem?   
Young Doctor: Just wait here. [walks out]   
[Steve looks at a sign warning against lying on your enlistment form and starts to get ready to leave]   
[An Enlistment Office MP walks in the room and Steve looks up at him worriedly]   
[Dr. Abraham Erskine enters the room as Enlistment Office MP quietly leaves]   
Dr. Abraham Erskine: [to the MP] Thank you. [to Steve] So, you want to go overseas. Kill some Nazis.   
Steve Rogers: Excuse me?   
Dr. Abraham Erskine: Dr. Abraham Erskine. [walks over and introduces himself to Steve] I represent the Strategic Scientific Reserve.   
Steve Rogers: Steve Rogers.   
[Dr. Erskine starts looking through Steve’s file]   
Steve Rogers: Where are you from?   
Dr. Abraham Erskine: Queens. 73rd Street and Utopia Parkway. Before that, Germany. This troubles you?   
Steve Rogers: [shakes his head] No.   
Dr. Abraham Erskine: [flipping through Steve’s file] Where are you from, Mr. Rogers? Mmm? Is it New Haven? Or Paramus? Five exams in five different cities.   
Steve Rogers: That might not be the right file.   
Dr. Abraham Erskine: No, it’s not the exams I’m interested in. It’s the five tries. But you didn’t answer my question. Do you want to kill Nazis?   
Steve Rogers: Is this a test?   
Dr. Abraham Erskine: Yes.   
Steve Rogers: I don’t wanna kill anyone. I don’t like bullies. I don’t care where they’re from.   
Dr. Abraham Erskine: Well, there are already so many big men fighting this war. Maybe what we need now is the little guy, huh? I can offer you a chance.   
[They exit the room]   
Dr. Abraham Erskine: Only a chance.   
Steve Rogers: I’ll take it.   
Dr. Abraham Erskine: Good. So where is the little guy from, actually?   
Steve Rogers: Brooklyn.   
Dr. Abraham Erskine: [Dr. Erskine stamps Steve’s form and hands him back his file] Congratulations, soldier.   
[Steve opens up the file and sees that he’s been stamped as accepted] **

"I ought to beat you, punk! You are lucky that you didn't get arrested!" Bucky* punched Steve* in the shoulder. Apparently, his best friend had left a few things out of the story when he told him about how he had been chosen for Project Rebirth.  
"I know, Buck. But you know that wouldn't have stopped me."  
Steve nodded in agreement with himself. He felt a responsibility to the war effort. Accepting that he couldn't be accepted into the military was something that he would not have been able to accept then or now.


End file.
